When You Meet Them
by Cyanide Kilo
Summary: Allison is having a normal day when she and her friends are kidnapped by the Axis Powers! What will happen to them? Why the hell have they been kidnapped by thee Axis Powers in the first place? Click the title to find out!
1. Character Sign ups

**Tabby: Okay people, I'm going to be accepting OCs for my upcoming story, so please fill out the following application and post it the the reviews to send inn your OC! Requests are accepted as well! ^_^**

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Nationality: **(BTW people, **_**White**_** is not a nationality! This has been sent to me once! ^_^" I want to know which country you are from or are a decendant of!)**

Looks:

Love Interest(s):

Personality:

Languages Spoken:

Special Abilities:

Stupid Weaknesses:

Other:

**Tabby: With that said I shall introduce my character! Allison come up now.**

***Muffled noise in the backround***

**Tabby: Are you okay?**

**Voice: France! Get away you pervert!**

**Tabby: O.o**

**Voice: Fuck!**

***Sound of a gunshot***

**Tabby: She's got it under control... You probably won't meet her till next chapter! But for now you will only hear about her... Her name is Allison Feac, she is a pale girl with purple eyes and white/ silver hair. Let's see... what else... Oh! She's 13 years old, she likes chocolate, puppies, and Lithuania. There's something I'm forgetting...**

***Guns shots sound repeatedly in the backround***

**Tabby: Hmmm... Oh yeah, she like guns too! See you later!**


	2. Enter: Rain! Sick!

**Allison POV**

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh. I'm bored. Everyone should be here by now. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Oooh! I see them coming.

Down the avenue, I can spot three people walking towards the small cafe I am sitting in. There is Logan, his ear phones in. How many times have I told him to leave one out? Only God knows. His blonde hair was pulled into a cute, not to mention stubby, pony tail with his bangs out on the sides and he was spacing out until he saw me. He pulled out a gloved hand out from his coat and waved animatedly. The others noticed the movement and walked faster to reach me. Kailin looked at me with the look of delight. Her hair was a bit messy from the wind and she squinted a bit to keep dust out of her blue eyes. She wore a long tan coat going up to her knees and she was holding on to Logan's other hand. Serah, but we call her Brian was staring at me. Her four year old self, she was born on a leap year, was looking antisocial as usual and was farther from the group than anyone else.

"Hey!" Logan said when he reached me. He hugged me and I hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He petted me and I grinned. He was my bestestestest friend in the world and we've known each other long than I can remember. Even if he is a year old than me, he is like my twin.

"Holas!" I hugged Kailin, and greeted Brian. I went back to Logan and held his hand. The group went into the cafe and we sat in a booth. I picked up my menu and looked at the choices before reaching a spilt second desicion.

We waited for the waiter or waitress to come and I took the time to bring out my new Hetalia stuff. Kailin gasped. "No way! Is that Hetalia Paint It White!"

"The one and only! Dubbed!" We squealed in delight. She took the case and held it gently while I searched through my bag for more Hetalia merchendise. Finally, I found the keychains and plushies. Logan, Cara, and Brian gave us WTF faces but we continued to chatter and play, not noticing the waitress coming our way.

"What would you like?" At the anime cafe we were in, they sold all types of drinks and foods.

"Melon soda, and a giant white chocolate bunny!" I chirped.

"An expresso." Logan said.

Brian shook her head, meaning she didn't want anything.

Kailin jumped up and yelled "PASTA!" Some people looked at her but continued their lives. They must have something better to do than watch a 13 year old girl yelling about spagetti. "Nah, just kidding. Just a melon soda." She sat back down.

"Okay then." The waitress left and we continued to squeal over the Hetalia stuff. We got our drinks and food, and just relaxed as we waited for the show to begin. Finally, the lights dimmed and when we heard the music go on, we almost had heart attacks. Yes, it was the only Wa Wa World Ondo playing! I reached into my bag and pulled a out a headband with a fake Gilbird on it and put it on, running onstage.

**Axis:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Italy:** (Sooreesore SOLE!)

**Allies:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Russia:** (Sore soRen!)

**China:** (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!)

**Italy:** (Sore SOLE!)

**Italy:** Domo ni te wo kumi BUON GIORNO

**Japan:** Nippon kara konnichiwa~

**Germany:** Ashinami soroe GUTEN TAG

**Italy:** Saaa-sa minna de Itaria

SOLE!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**Italy:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Germany:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**Italy:** (O SOLE!)

**France:** Hiniku daisuki Igirisu me

**England:** Jibun daisuki yapparijan!

**USA:** Koora kenka wa yameNASAi

**Russia:** VODKAAA isshoni

**China:** Ake CHINE Shanghai!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**USA:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Japan:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**USA:** (Duruffu~!)

**Italy:** SOLE!

**USA:** ONEETWO!

**Japan:** IchiENi!

**China:** YIEER

**Russia:** SoRen!

**England:** ONEETWO!

**Germany:** EINSEZWEI!

**France:** UNEDEUX (x 2)

**Italy:** O SOLE MIO NAPOLITAN SPAGHETTI

**Germany:** (Ikuzo!) GERMAN tamashii de EINS ZWEI DREI!

**Japan:** Yaguradaiko ni otoko! Iki

**Italy:** Shihata fuccha CATENACCIO

**Germany & Japan:** Yuuki! Shibotte!

**Italy:** Tata CALCIO

**Japan:** Yoyoi no yoyoi no yoyoi no yoi sore!

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**England:** Maruku wa ni nari

**France:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**USA:** (YES SIR! YES SIR!)

Ore wa HERO YES WE CAN! Dakedo

**England:** Okaruto yuurei

**Russia:** Osoroshia

**France:** Sonna LEADER yuruseenu

**England:** SCONES to ippatsu

**China:** Ya~ CHINE

**England:** (Ara YACHT!)

**Everyone:** WA! WA! Wa! WORLD WA! WA! Wa! WORLD

**China:** Maruku wa ni nari

**Russia:** Hana ni nari

**Everyone:** WORLD ondo wo odorimashou

**Axis:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Italy:** (Sooresore SOLE!)

**Allies:** WA! WA! Wa!

**Russia:** (Soore soRen!)

**China:** (Aiyaa! Aiyaa!)

**Everyone:** Wa~

When I sat down some people looked at me like 'What the maple is wrong with her?' Now that I think about it, the people who were dressed as the Axis Powers were really accurate. I'll congratulate them later and ask were they got the military uniform costumes. They're better than anything I've ever cosplayed, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip, just cause I can~ HETALIA<strong>

* * *

><p>Later on we went backstage to see the people who cosplayed the Axis. We checked every room but didn't find them. Finally when we were about to leave, we found Germany cosplayer and went up to him.<p>

"Yo dude! I think your coplay is awesome and you should totally tell us where you got it!" I said, signaling to Kailin and myself. He scowled and I flinched. He grabbed Kailin and I by the arm, and behind me, I saw a short person grab Brian and Logan. Another, taller man with white hair pressed a piece of cloth to their mouths and they went limp. I took a deep breath to scream but was intercepted by a piece of cloth midway and felt myself start to go limp. The last thing I saw was Kailin falling into the Germany cosplayer's arms and I fell into someone else's arms. He smelled faintly of beer and wurst.


	3. Marukaite Chikyuu

**Tabby: I know the chapters are shiz and stuff... SO I decided to rewrite them. BTW, this is following a whole new plot.**

**(Isn't this an awesome line-break?)**

**Chapter 2- Enter: Rain Kilo**

**Rain POV**

When I woke up, my head hurt like I fell head first onto the floor. When the pain dulled a bit, I was able to sit up and analyze my situation.

Firstly, I was in a room. That, I am certain. _Whoever designed it must have been color-blind or something. _Lenny added. She was correct, the walls were Bright blue with yellow vertical stripes or yellow with blue stripes. The floor was a green carpet. I am sitting on a bed with white sheets and a soft pillow.

Secondly, I am chained. When I move my left leg, I can hear the clank of the chains moving around. Appearantly, they are connected to the wall.

Thirdly, there are other people in the room. Four others to be precise. Since they are all passed out, I can't see their eyes but I can describe the rest of them. One has orange/ red hair, freckles, and glasses. Another has dark brown hair, and really pale skin. The next person has blonde hair and looks like a girl but I can't be sure. The last person has long white hair in a braid that falls over the side of the bed.

Fourthly, I have been kinapped. I know that what went on in the Anime-Con wasn't a dream because I'm still wearing my Miku Hatsune costume. I always take it off right after the cons. But nothing is off, not even the color contacts. So I guess I really have been kidnapped.

Oh, they're waking up.

**Kailin POV**

Gosh, my head hurts. I attempt at sitting up but only make my head hurt more and fuzz ballls dance in my line of vision. Only being able to turn on my sides, I look to my left and see Brian lying on a bed. Thank gosh she's waking up.

On my right, Logan was laying there, he's also starting to wake up.

Realizing the pain in my head has subsided somewhat, I sit up and tie my hair up in a high ponytail. There is someone I don't know who's already awake and was staring at me weirdly. As if I'm the weird one. She has hair like Miku Hatsune and eyes to match. She's even wearing the outfit! She speaks to me.

"Who are you?" She says.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I say to her.

"I asked you first." Wow. She has a good point.

"Kailin. So what's your name?"

"Rain."

Awkward silence.

"Gay baby~." She says and we burst out laughing. After a minute or two we can finally stop and I am smiling at my new-found friend. I wipe a tear from my eye and realize everyone woke up. Now I see that Allison is here too. She looks at me and she raises her eyebrow as if to say, 'Who in the name of Hungary's frying pan is that?'. I answer her silent question.

"This is Rain. Rain this is Allison."

"Nice to meet you, Allison." She said, bowing slightly. "Now. Does anyone know where in the name of Flying Mint Bunny we are?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Hetalia fan?" Allison said. Rain nodded and Allison stood and made as if she was going to run but saw the chain. "Awww~ Germany is part of the MK5... WAY TO KILL THE MOOD DOITSU! DOITSU NO BAKA!" She yelled. She was about to glomp poor Rain. Then the door slammed open.

**Logan POV**

The door slammed open and in came... one of Allison's anime characters... The stuff they used to knock me out must be strong 'cuz if I'm seeing them I must be insane. He spoke in some weird language. German maybe?

Suddenly, Allison started humming. 'Marukaite Chikyuu' I think it was called. Kailin hummed along with her but with a stronger, deeper tone. Rain finally understood what she was doing and began to sing:

_Oi oi Vati biiru wo choudai_

_Oi oi Mutti, oi oi Mutti_

_Mukashi ni tabeta wurusuto no_

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Ore wa Doistu~_

They giggled and laughed while the German just looked at them sternly. He wasn't started walking towards them angrily. I saw what was happening and stood to block him and he easily pushed me back onto my bed again, and let me tell me you, he's strong. He unlocked her chain and grabbed her by the arm. He dragged her to Rain and unlocked her too. He started to drag them both away when Allison bit him hard. He jumped and something tinkled out of his pocket. He slapped Allison on the face and dragged her off again but didn't notice what fell from his pocket.

I crawled to the edge of my bed when he left and saw it was a small silver key. It matched the lock I had so I stretched my arm as much as it could. I grabbed it and fumbled to see if it would work for my lock and it did.

**Tabby: Mwhahaha! You'll see what what Germmany is going to do soon! R&R!**


	4. Sypathy

**Tabby: Soo... I'm back, and slightly tired... Monday's the state test and I'm kind of stressed out. Not to mention that I had to do Saturday NJASK Test Prep School on Saturday. Thank gosh it was the last one...**

**But I should stop ranting at my boring life and time and go on with the show... book... story thing...**

**BTW, the bold italics means they are talking in Japanese.**

Allison POV

I bit Germany's hand and the key to the chains connecting the others to the wall fell out of his pocket. Thank God he didn't see it. But he did slap me, jerking my head to the side, and let me tell you, it hurt. Rain looked at me with eyes filled with sorrow. Even if we only met, we bonded through our little song and it would hurt to see each other hurt.

I held her hand and she held on tight, not knowing what would happen next. He led us to a room where she was taken by a man in white into a seperate room. I was about to yell, but Germany dug with nails into my upper arm hard. I winced and hated myself for it. Showing weakness to the enemy was the worse thing right now. I needed to be strong, for everyone else's sake.

If they were okay.

I hoped and prayed for their safety.

Germany tugged me into a room where he forcefully sat me down into a chair and tied my arms down to the arms of the chair. The rope scratched at my soft, pale skin. He left for a moment. I struggled with the ropes but didn't succeed at loosening my bonds.

Germany came back with a scissor in his hand. He grabbed my braid and began to cut it off. I shook my head harshly and he yanked my hair. The German finished cutting it off and threw it in a nearby bin. He spoke in German and I raised my eyebrow, not understanding a single word he said except "and," which is simple and I learned with watching Hetalia.

He untied me and hand-cuffed my hands behind me.

Rain POV

I was seperated from everyone and I am entirely scared. The man that took me was short and had black hair with dull brown eyes.

_He looks nice enough, maybe if you make him feel bad enough, he might help you._ Lenny said. Maybe it was worth a chances. Thanks Len.

_No prob._ He sat me down and tied me to a chair. Next, he got pair of scissors. He removed my hair accecories and combed my hair with a brush. He took a handful of my hair, but before he could do anything I spoke.

_**"Excuse me, what is your name?"**_ I said, tilting my head to the side a bit. He put the scissors down and looked at me.

_**"My name is Kiku Honda. Do not talk to me, please."**_

I ignored his last sentence and continued to speak. _**"That is such a nice name. My name is Rain Kilo. May I ask why you and blondie took my friends and I?"**_

He shook his head. _**"I am sorry but the details are classified. But you are here for ...experiments..."**_ He paused, then began to cut my hair short. About to my shoulders. Hmm, I can't get much of of him. But I'll try harder.

_**"Are you okay with this? I mean, kidnapping us, that is. Does it not hurt to know that our families will be crying, trying to find their child? There will be news reports everywhere. Missing posters. I miss them alot already. I have two sisters and a little brother at home. All youger than me. I take care of them and I love them so much. Losing me might be too much for them..."**_ I sighed and forced tears from the corner of my eyes. He looked at me, his eyes revealing nothing. I whimpered. His demeanor flickered for a millisecond , then his face was blank once again.

I sang softly.

"_Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri  
>yukata o kite geta mo haite<br>karankoron oto o tateru  
>fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki<br>muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no_

_kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni  
>kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto<br>mata omoidashiteshimau yo  
>konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta<br>mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni  
>aitai aitai nda<br>ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o_

_sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara  
>tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne<br>hyururira narihibiku  
>yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishikikan o<br>mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru  
>futto setsunaku naru<em>

_sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta  
>ahaha tte waraiatte<br>suki da yo tte  
>kisu o shita<em>

_mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu  
>konna ni mo kanashikute<br>dou shite deatteshimatta ndarou  
>me o tojireba<br>ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de  
>amai toiki<br>binetsu o obiru watashi wa kimi ni koi shita  
>sono koe ni sono hitomi ni<br>kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni  
>mada kimi no omokage o sagashite<em>

_hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni  
>kokoro ga chikuri to shite<br>mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga  
>yatte kuru yo<br>kimi to miteta utakata hanabi  
>ima demo omou ano natsu no hi o<em>

_**I would sing this for them at night. Even if they didn't know what is meant, they would love it. I wonder if they will be able to sleep without me..."**_ Another whimper and a surpressed sob. All fake. Hopefully, he won't notice...

**Tabby: I hope you liked it... Did you? Cuz it might be too short. But for mr, this is a big accomplishment. Especially at 12 in the morning.**

**On a random note, it's raining. Good sleep tonight! Yeah... I know, I know... But the rain reminds me of Dominican Republic. I'm leaving the window open tonight, I'm happy.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**PANDAS!**


	5. DNA Tranfusions, Katanas, and Star Wars

**Tabby: Yay! Another update! But, Y U NO review? I'm sad...**

Brian POV

When Allison and Rain left, Logan scrambled to the edge of his bed and paused before scooping something up. I watched and he cleared his blankets away and got a better look at the lock on his ankle.

I leaned over to see what he had. It was a key. Maybe we could get out. He fitted the key into the lock and twisted it. It wouldn't move. He started to shake and tried furiously to turn it.

"Be careful or it'll break." I said, bringing my knees up to my chin and hugging my legs. His head snapped to look at my, blond hair moving slightly. He had tears in his eyes.

"You try it then!" He said, tossing the small silver key at me. I reacted quickly and caught it. His right hand clenched and he was grabbing at his hair with his left hand. He was distressed and he was rocking himself a bit. His eyes were wild and his breath was coming out in shuddering gasps.

Hmmm...

I fitted the key into the lock and turned it. It moved quickly and I heard the lock click.

"Awesome!" I hadn't noticed that Logan and Kailin were watching me. I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding. The first thing I did was get out of the bed and pull out a pin from my hair. I went to the door and tried picking the lock.

"Wait! What are you doing? Where are you going?" Kailin exclaimed. I took out my super leatherman and slid the longest, sharpest knife from it.

"I'm going to try to find Rain and Allison. If I can't, then I'll come back. I can't speak any German whatsoever." I said, pushing my orange hair behind my ear and Logan began searching his pockets for something.

"Got it." He muttered, and shot something at me. It was a hair tie.

"Thanks." I said and tied my hair behind me. Opening the door, I headed out with "good luck"s behind me.

First off, I turned to my right and quietly walked down the cooridor, checking the corners, feeling horribly exposed. A half open door caught my attention and I slipped inside after checking to see if anyone was there.

It was a room full of katana swords lining the walls. Green woven mats were on the floors, the cieling lights were dim but I could still see clearly. Smiling a bit, I went up to a wall and examined the Japanese swords. Twenty-four on this side. I grabbed two from a corner, another two from the other side, and one that was behind the door. I found a belt and hung four of them on it. I put away my super leatherman and weilded the katana I found behind the door.

Walking out of the door I examined the design. It had 繁栄 written on it. I find out what it means later. Suddenly I heard singing.

I turned and saw a man with light brown hair, a curl sticking out of the right side of his head, smiling and singing. He wore nothing but a pair of yellow boxers and a unbuttoned black button down shirt. Why is he only wearing only two articles of clothing?

"Germany~, Germany~, Germany is a really, really, nice place.

Even though I'm your prisoner, you give me food~.

And it doesn't suck like English food.

Sausages and cheeses always taste so good~.

It'd be heaven for a dog~, yeah that's Germa-"He stopped singing when he saw me. "Veeh?..." He said. "Who are you?"

I suddenly got an idea. If he is really such an idiot as he looks, this will work perfectly. I slowly waved my hand in front of him. "You will not tell anyone about this meeting." I said slowly.

"I will not tell anyone about this meeting." He repeated in a montone, his arms falling to his sides, his grin failing. Good.

"You will now leave." I said, waving my hand again.

"I will now leave." He repeated and walked past me, around the corner, and out of my sight. I heard singing again about a minute later then headed down the hall.

"Tell me, why are you Germans so robust?

You're crushing me with your intimidation~.

My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear..." His voice faded away and I knew he was gone. I sighed and kept walking.

Germany POV **(I know, he's the bad guy. But I want to show what he was doing!)**

When I finished cuffing the girl with the white hair, she said something unbelievable. She said "Bondage, much?" **(Thank you to memoranda! That was awesome!)** My face flushed and I pushed her forward roughly. She gasped and staggered forward and I pulled her back to prevent her from falling. She was so short, that when she fell on me, her head touched my chest. She started yelling at me in English.

"You stupid wurst and beer head, crazy violent potato krauts!" She continued and I looked at her sadly, but to her it must have looked like I was angry. I sighed and pushed her forward. She kept walking, albeit grudgingly. At her new room she looked up at me.

"This isn't my room. Where are the others?" She said, furrowing her eyebrows. Her aura flared up and I was momentarily dizzy from it.

"This is where you will be for expirements. Don't try to get out, there's no point. You'll be knocked out momentarily, anyway." I said, even though she wouldn't be able to understand me. The lauguage barrier is a thick one. The only reason I can understand her is because I'm a Nation but that doesn't mean I can speak other languages so I have to learn them seperately.

I untied her and put her in the room. Then I went to check up on Japan. He already put the other girl in her room and left to find Italy. Again. He was walking around in his boxers and shirt, singing that song he made up during World War I. Again. I put my fore-finger and thumb on the bridge of my nose and sighed. That was a stereotypical song but I don't mind it. He just sings it too much.

"Hey~ Germany~" He said.

"Italy, put on some clothes!" I said sternly.

"Yes, sir!" He saluted, with the wrong hand of course, and set off to find some clothes.

The next day, I checked the girl with the white hair's room and she was laying on the hospital bed, tubes sticking out from her arms and a mask on her face. The DNA transfusion has begun and she was unchanged, at least for now by the next day, she should have started the tranformation. I looked at the clipboard on her bed and checked it. She tranfused with aves DNA. Let's see how this goes.


	6. Brick By Boring Brick I do not own!

**Tabby: Soooo… drum roll please, I've gotten a total of 22 reviews, and wait for it… no flames! Yay! And in answer to a question if I would use **_**all**_** of the OCs I received, weeeeell, I'm not sure. o3o I own no plot bunnies in this story so this is just writing at the moment so, yeah. :D No plot bunnies! At least I don't have clean up after their… droppings… But I do own a few plot goldfish… so I clean their water weekly. On Sundays, the day I'm supposed to update. XD**

**And I won't be writing in POVs anymore. It's just too hard! :'( But can you sign up more **_**male**_** characters please? Arigato! ^_^**

**This is the madness that Allison gets when they are transforming.**

**On with the story! :) Maybe…. Just kidding! :)**

**Le line break! (French line break)**

Allison fell into a deep sleep when she was injected with the liquids.

She dreamt of sitting on a swing hanging from a tall, old looking tree. She was wearing a white, lace dress that flowed and she moved forward and back. It was rocking back and forth slowly and her legs were crossed daintily as she swung. She could see her younger self. Younger Allison had short, curly, pale blonde hair and her eyes were bluer than the vibrant violet she had in the present day because her hair and eyes changed since she was younger.

Her younger self wore a dress similar dress to present day Allison. She also wore fake butterfly wings, the kind that you get from a dollar-store for Halloween costumes for kids. She was sitting on the dirt floor, playing with a teddy bear. Next to her, a man was digging a hole in the ground, shaped like a grave. Odd. Little Allison suddenly stood up and walked toward a gate lined with ivy. The metal gate opened and she walked right through it. Allison could still she what happened to her younger self even after she was out of sight.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
>somewhere too far for us to find<br>Forgotten the taste and smell  
>of a world that she's left behind<em>

Little Allison walked into a beautiful world with tall trees with low hanging leaves. From the branches hung little jar with multi-colored butterflies fluttering inside. She dropped the teddy bear. The air was moist and little balls of light the size of the head of the pin were floating around. The ground was soft and grass grew, mostly around the trees. Fairies of many colors flew around her. She walked up to a tree and took a jar. Little Allison cautiously opened it letting out the butterfly. She watched as it flew into the air, joining the others in the sky.

What she didn't see was the other butterflies cluster around it and tear it apart…

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
>The angles were all wrong now<br>she's ripping wings off of butterflies_

The young girl continued to walk further into the strange world. She stepped out of the woods and into a meadow, she saw large mushrooms in various colors, colorful flowers, and vines curled on the ground.__

_Keep your feet on the ground  
>when your head's in the clouds<br>Well go get your shovel  
>and we'll dig a deep hole<em>

In the distance, she saw a tall castle with stained glass windows and a beautiful red door that seemed to welcome her. She set her sights for going to that castle.__

_To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Well go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Ba da ba ba da ba ba da<em>

When Little Allison got to the castle, the doors didn't open so she took a handle and opened it, pushing it enough to let her in. The windows let in a misty kind of light. Large mirrors lined the walls, showing her images of fairy god-mothers, colors, and clowns. Little Allison smiled at the pictures and went up to touch one.

_So one day he found her crying  
>Coiled up on the dirty ground<br>Her prince finally came to save her  
>And the rest you can figure out<em>

As soon as she got close to one, the happy clown, she touched the image with the tips of her fingers. __

_But it was a trick  
>And the clock struck twelve<br>Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
>or the wolf's gonna blow it down<em>

The image suddenly changed, and the clown looked down at her angrily with dark, distorted features. Little Allison wanted to scream but her voice was caught in her throat. She pulled her hand away sharply.__

_Keep your feet on the ground  
>when your head's in the clouds<br>Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Little Allison looked around desperately for comfort. The rest of the fairy-tale like pictures were also dark and contorted, only adding to her terror.__

_Well you built up a world of magic  
>Because your real life is tragic<br>Yeah you built up a world of magic_

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she grabbed at the front of her dress crazily. The stained-glass windows were no longer colorful; they were dark, shades of black and red. She tore the fake wings from her back, threw them on the ground, stomped on them, and ran out of the castle. She was fast enough and got through the door before it closed, trapping her in that nightmare.__

_If it's not real  
>You can't hold it in your hand<br>You can't feel it with your heart  
>And I won't believe it<br>But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes  
>Oh even in the dark<br>And that's where I want to be, yeah_

She ran through the meadow, the colorful flowers wilted and crunched under her feet. She finally got to the woods where she came from and stumbled over roots while vines grabbed at her ankles. She tripped and fell, and the vines took their chance and wrapped around her ankles. She kicked and tugged until she was free of the tendrils, but it took her little white shoe and brought it into a hole at the base of the tree. Little Allison stood and continued to run, only pausing to scoop up her fallen teddy bear.__

_Go get your shovel  
>We'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Well go get your shovel<br>and we'll dig a deep hole_

She pushed open the gate, which didn't seem so welcoming anymore. It was rusted and creaked when she moved it. She ran and ran as if her life depended on it, which it probably did.__

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

She ran. Older Allison now understood what the grave was for. She ran straight into the freshly dug grave, dropping her teddy bear at the edge. Present day Allison stood up from the swing and walked over to the hole. She felt wings, real wings on her back, but didn't mind them. She also still had her long hair loose, trailing behind her in the dirt.

Allison looked down into the grave momentarily then bent down to pick up the teddy bear. She stroked it and looked at it. It was dirt-stained and filthy from its journey into the fake fairy world. Then, she tossed it into the grave along with Little Allison, wiped her hands on her dress, and watched as the grave digger began to refill the grave.

**Rine break! (This one was Japanese) ^-^**

Allison sat up, wide-eyed. She was sweating, and her breathing was raggedy. She took a few minutes to get her breathing back in order. Then she looked at her surroundings. She was laying on a a metal bed with a rather thick matress, covered in white blankets and a fluffy pillow. Allison cautiously lifted her blanket and peeked underneath. Thank God, she was wearing something. She was wearing a white hospital gown. Now what she was wearing when she was last awake, but it was okay. She could also feel that she was still wearing her... feminine under-garments... She turned and felt behind her back to check for the wings from the dream. Her fingers touched a fluffy feathers and she gasped.

The door opened, revealing-

**Tabby: You know, this seems to be slow... Do you guys like apples? What about lemonade? Asparagus? I don't like asparagus...**

**Did you like the story?**

**Question time!**

**!.) Should there be any romance between the characters? Which pairings would be cute for them?**

**.) Who walked in? A country, or a human? You choose!**

**#.) What is your favorite animal?**

**$.)Should they be saved now or in the future?**

**%.) Do you want to know why Allison is an orphan?**

**It all depends on you! Because I don't own any plot bunnies!**

**Bye-bye!**


	7. Adoption

**Tabby: Sorry for the late update! *bows* So, I've gotten a plot bunny :), but I lost it… But I'll find it! Soon enough… For now, enjoy a filler chapter! Or not, you do what you want, I don't control you. :D I promise you, it does have something to do with the non-existent plot. I think I have a plot bunny! …No it ran away… Sorry for this Crap-Chap!**

Allison was 7 years old when she was adopted. She was sleeping in bed in the room she shared with another kid. Sister Julia had opened the door, waking the little girls up from their dreams.

"Sister, why are you here?" Allison asked, leaning on her elbow, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"You're being adopted today." Sister Julia said. Allison glanced at the neon numbers on her clock.

"But its 2:34 in the morning, I'm tired," Allison complained.

"Just go pack your stuff, please," Sister Julia said wearily. Allison threw the blankets off her and stood. Her blonde hair curled around her shoulders to her shoulder blades. Her eyes flashed a brilliant blue. Allison stretched and began to look for her suitcase. She packed her few articles of clothing, her toothbrush, and her teddy bear. The she put on a white dress with a pale yellow ribbon tied around the waist.

Down stairs a couple was sitting on the soft loveseat couch, the man had short, dark brown hair, and brilliant green eyes. The woman had long, light brown hair and blue eyes. They both were in their twenties but looked extremely distressed and tired.

"These are the nice people that are going to adopt you, aren't you happy?" Sister Julia said, her eyes drooping a bit. "Get to know them, I'll get the papers."

"Hello, my name is Hannah," The woman said, waving at the young girl. Allison silently waved back.

"My name is John," The man said. Allison nodded in understanding.

"Are you tired?" Allison asked, sitting on the couch across from them.

"Why do you ask?" John said cheerfully.

"Because you have dark rings under your arms." She said, tracing under her eyes on her own face.

"Yes, we're tired, but it's nice meeting you so it's worth it." Hannah said, smiling at the young girl.

Sister Julia came bustling into the room with papers in hand. "Sign here and here please," She said pleasantly, showing the couple the papers.

Hannah and John signed the papers and took Allison with them to a car. When they got in Allison nodded off in the back seat. When she woke up, they were in the country-side. She saw cows, grass, cows, grass, and more cows. The bright daylight made her wake up and she remembered what happened at night.

Allison thought for a moment. "Where are we?"

"We're going into New Jersey," Hannah said, looking back at the girl.

"Oh… Okay…" Allison dozed off. When she woke up she was in a city, it was relatively clean and had a number of people walking around, pushing baby carriages or pulling their children to continue walking and not to stop to look at the butterflies fluttering around the small flower beds.

They stopped at a green house, where they got out and Allison took a small tin box out from her bag. In it were a few toys, a plastic ring, and a silver key. She dug a hole with her bare hands in the dirt and put the box in. Her new guardians looked at her in wonder.

"It's okay," She said, wiping her hands on her dress.

() ()

(o.o)

( O )


	8. Clueless

**Tabby: Look who's on summer vacation and not dead! *Banana peels, cabbage, and rotten tomatoes thrown at authoress* Sorry, sorry! I was being a lazy ass! But really, I'm on summer vacation! I would read some of your fanfics and get jealous of you guys...**

**Now, please send reviews, you should see me when I got my reviews. I run around the house, yelling "IGOTAREVIEW!" I am a spaz. XD**

**You guys, this chapter is dedicated to Ninja-on-the-run's story, "Clueless" because she is deleting it since she doesn't want to have it reported. Sayonara ma' friend! **

**And William belongs to **_**Worldwide Whisper**_**!**

**Now, on with the story. This is based off the reviews I got! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY, ON <strong>_**WHEN YOU MEET THEM…**_

_She turned and felt behind her back to check for the wings from the dream. Her fingers touched a fluffy feathers and she gasped._

_The door opened, revealing-_

The door opened, revealing a boy. He had white hair and grey-green eyes. He narrowed his eyes. Allison blinked, surprised at finding another person with white hair, or rather in this case, him finding her. She knew it was more than likely dyed but she liked it anyway. She looked carefully at him and noticed he wore a shirt reading "Make pasta, Not war," with a picture of chibi Italy in his boxers, cargo pants, and white sneakers. But what surprised her most was the fact that he had little cat ears on the top of his head, a tail, and little whiskers protruding from his cheeks.

"Who're you?" He asked suspiciously. Allison scoffed.

"Don't you know its common knowledge to say who you are, and then you ask who the other person for their name?" Allison said, crossing her arms, momentarily forgetting the wings on her back.

"Fine, my name is William. Tell me your name." He said with an attitude. A mean one.

"Allison."

"Avis, huh?" He said, eying her wings.

"Whaaaa?" Allison said, looking confused.

"Bird." He deadpanned.

"Okay!" Allison said cheerily, and then got off the bed. Her mind decided to show her darkness, black fuzzies, and colors. She was off balance for a while, then righted herself. William looked at her like 'WTH?' "What are those?" She asked with a determined face, pointing to the cat-like parts.

"I was mutated with a house cat, basically." Then he gasped when Allison suddenly appeared behind him and pulled his tail. He jumped.

Allison jumped too, and then she stroked his cat-tiger ears, he purred and his ears twitched, then he frowned indignantly. "Stop! I'm older than you!" Allison paused then continued to touch the furry ears.

"First, how would you know I you're older or not? Second, and that has to do with this how…?" Allison asked, appearing on her bed cross-legged. "How did I do that?" She asked, looking at herself for any weird changes.

"Apparently, you got teleportation, too."

"Cool, can you speak German?"

"Yeah, but-"

**Now, I know I said I would't do point of views anymore, but promises are meant to be broken! ... Or was that oaths...? o3o Oh well! **

William POV

Well, I was going to ask the girl why she wanted to know if I spoke German when she teleported us outside. I could tell this was outside because there were trees, grass, and well- nature, everywhere. But we weren't far enough to stay out of view of Germany's guards.

We're screwed.

"There are two of them out here! I'll alert Mr. Germany! Get them!" One called in German. Three huge men ran towards us.

We're double screwed.

"Mother of Hungary's frying pan..." Allison muttered.

We did the only logical thing. Run.

We ran for about a minute, passing confused maids that were sweeping the grounds or picking the fruits on the trees. I grabbed two, leaning down to take them.

Allison was trailing behind me. I panicked.

"Why am I so slow?" She cried, eyes wide. I thought for a second.

"Air resistance! Your wings! Fly!" I cried to her, making movements as if I'm flapping wings. She opened her wings and was pushed back even more by the air towards the guards, they were close enough to grab her but they only grabbed onto a few feathers. She flapped her wings and rose a few feet into the air, wincing as a guard tore out the feathers. Allison came forward, towards me, grabbed me from under my arms and pulled me into the air. I kicked, wanting to get down, she let me down on a rooftop, well away from Germany's house.

We got our breath back and leaned against the side of a closet thing that held some cleaning supples, I guess. We sat down. Allison had her wings pressed onto her back. Blood stained the area where the feathers were torn out. I scooted over to her and touched the area around the wound. She shank away, pulling her shoulders in.

"Stop it, that hurts." She whined.

"You don't say?" I said sarcastically, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes." She said stubbornly. I sighed.

"Let me see it, please." I sighed. She relaxed and let me examine the wound. It looks the same as if you tore out your hair. "It's not too deep, it should heal in a few days." I informed her.

"I'm hungry," Was her only response. Well, that makes sense, she probably hasn't eaten in days. My tail flicked back and forth as I took out the two fruits from my cargo pants pocket and found out that they were two apples. I passed one to her and bit into mine, not even bothering to clean the skin. That's how hungry I was.

After we ate, we faced our next problem: Clothes and hiding.

"Germany knows what we're wearing and what direction, so now what?" I asked, watching the sun fall down behind the city buildings, casting an orange glow over us.

"I don't know, maybe we can buy some clothes?" She asked, leaning onto my shoulder and closing her eyes. I blushed furiously.

"W-with what money?" I stuttered, trying not to move and wake up the half-asleep girl.

"You're right, you should take first watch. An hour." She said before falling asleep, white hair falling over her cheek. I moved her hair away from her face and watched out for any suspicious.

Soon, my eyes began to droop and I fell asleep, my head leaning on Allison's.

**Did you guys like the story? The next chapter is maybe going be in the view of everyone else so you can see what's going on. And I'm putting up a new poll for you to vote on because they need stuff and I don't know how to incorperate these into the story yet.**

**The animals that everyone else is mutated with is as follows.**

**1. Snake!Kailin**

**2. Dog!Logan**

**3. Rabbit!Rain**

**4. Bear!Brain**


End file.
